


Listening

by Fabrisse



Series: Rebuilding the Table [21]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3773863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a little bit about them falling for each other.  Side lights on Rebuilding the Table. Third chapter will be where this story earns its rating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eggsy

**Author's Note:**

> _Prompt at Dressing Room 3:_
> 
> Mark Strong and Taron Egerton have gorgeous voices. 
> 
> Anything that has Eggsy and Merlin turned on by each other's voices -- can be phone sex, inappropriate thoughts/distractions while on a mission, coming from the other's voice at the right moment...
> 
> Prefer loving, tender, sweet. Hurt/Comfort okay, but not a kink I read a lot.
> 
> _So, yeah, I like voices._

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy's point of view on Merlin's voice

Eggsy wasn't exactly sure when it had started. It wasn't while he was threatening the lives of himself and his family, certainly not when he said, "As far as I'm concerned, every single one of you has failed," though the praise for noticing the one way glass may have been a distant early warning signal.

It had certainly begun well before Merlin told him to "whisper it in my ear," because his primary thought crossing the grass to do so -- well, obviously, his _primary_ thought was that sending people into freefall without a chute was dangerous -- had been curiosity about what exactly he was going to say. Option one was repeating his query about his own expendability. Option two was asking him to describe exactly how he'd like Eggsy to suck his cock.

When he'd leaned in close enough to whisper -- close enough to smell his cologne and the faint sweat on his skin, close enough to turn his head and brush his lips against Merlin's ear -- he'd nearly gone with option two. Merlin himself prevented it. Not his words so much as being dragged backward by the chute kept him from leaning in and asking.

No, it had definitely begun during the seduction classes. Merlin took the classes seriously. He didn't allow the schoolboy snickering of Rufus, Charlie, and Digby to distract the candidates from the fundamental instruction. More than that, he somehow managed to convey the importance of connection and relationship -- even with a mark none of them would ever see again -- in making the experiences good ones. "If you're not enjoying it, the mark will remember you which is not what you want or need. If you're the only one enjoying it, you will be remembered even longer."

One or two of the Knights, including Harry, had come in and spoken about using sex on missions. When Harry had said something about a male informant he'd seduced, the under the breath remarks about homosexuality had gone beyond snickering, and Merlin had nipped it in the bud. Later, he'd heard Charlie go out to Merlin's area and state that his father and Arthur would hear about how he'd treated Charlie. Merlin had laughed -- the first time Eggsy had heard it -- and told him to go ahead. Charlie had gone red and turned tail back to the candidates' room.

But the thing which impressed Eggsy the most about the seduction classes was the way Merlin's voice conveyed respect -- whether for the dominatrix who'd come in to discuss the lines between pleasure and pain, or one of the older women who worked for Kingsman explaining how women's responses changed after menopause -- both for the people and the subject of sex.

***  
The first time Eggsy kissed Merlin hadn't been planned. He'd wondered for awhile whether the man might be receptive to his advances, but he was nervous about what might happen if he were rejected. That night, after sleeping with and satisfying two people he'd rather have used bargepoles to touch, he was tired and restive. Chess seemed like a good way to distract himself. As always, the conversations over the chess board proved enlightening; as always, Merlin's voice went deeper when he was thinking which made playing against him a challenge indeed. 

Eggsy never knew exactly what prompted him to cup Merlin's face and kiss him. He did know, as an eternal fact, that he would do anything to hear that momentary rumbling of passion which came from deep in Merlin's chest.

***  
Eggsy knew he loved Merlin beyond any words they could say to each other, but, when they sat down and discussed Daisy on the day she'd been walked out of his Mum's house, he felt in his bones that this was _it_ for him: first love, last love, every love he could have in-between from his friend, partner, and lover.

All it took was hearing Merlin say, his voice roughened with both the trials of the day and the first swallow of whisky, "thy people shall be my people," full of conviction and passion.


	2. Merlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin's point of view on Eggsy's voice.

The first time he'd heard it, Merlin had torn between laughter and sternness. As training master, the stern side had to win out, but listening to Eggsy do the obstacle course on a rainy night alone and humming "Oh, Wouldn't It be Loverly" from _My Fair Lady_ as a calming, or perhaps pacing, mechanism had caught his ear. The boy's voice -- and he really had to stop thinking of men in their twenties as boys; he hadn't been a boy at that age and neither were they -- had a lilt and warmth which had caught him entirely off guard.

***   
He hadn't been able to get much information from Eggsy's bed partners. Smiles and a general, "He really seemed interested in _me_ " were the main details shared, but several had said, "There's just something about his voice. I wanted to follow it anywhere." Merlin concurred. 

Eggsy coming to him to figure out how to list his sexual orientation had been an interesting exercise. There'd been a certain level of amusement, which he hoped he hadn't shown, but Merlin was also intrigued by the thoughtfulness of the dilemma and drawn in by the low voice explaining it. Even his little remark about goat feet, had just made Merlin want to protect him -- or keep him in the room to find out if he were as good in bed as his partners had implied.

***   
There were probably different and better ways to have handled Eggsy's anger over the parachute incident. The best would probably have been just to state that he'd never actually said someone was missing a parachute, just that they needed to be able to solve similar dilemmas. Instead, he'd brought Eggsy closer, within his usually clearly delineated personal space, before chastising him. For a moment, he'd wondered how Eggsy's breath would feel against his ear, how that slight lilt and rough, profanity riddled accent would sound so close to him.

Instead, he'd pulled the cord and walked away.

***   
He doesn't know what he would've done had someone other than Eggsy asked to be heard out. No candidate should have been able to access the underground route from the shop to headquarters, since none of them had had their handprints scanned into the system. (There were some operations on the servers which required full biometric security, but much of Kingsman relied on either handprints, retinal scans, or trust.) The note of pleading and sincerity had been enough for Merlin to take the phone from him and listen to the boy confess to killing Arthur and why he had done so. He'd been honored by the level of trust in him which it had implied. Eggsy was positive that even if Arthur had been turned, Merlin hadn't. It was a huge risk, not only for Eggsy, but for the world.

He'd been very thankful the pilot's uniform was double breasted. The man looked perfect -- of course, the actual tailors at Kingman were excellent at their jobs -- and he'd jokingly said, "Looking good, Eggsy." Something about hearing perfect Received Pronunciation come out of Eggsy had sent every molecule of blood rushing to his cock. He knew part of it was the the very high stakes game they were now playing, but mostly it was how Eggsy sounded like he belonged wearing that suit.

Later, he had gently chided Eggsy about his glasses feed and making Roxy wait. Later still, he'd lain in bed and brought himself off slowly imagining Eggsy's voice whispering in his ear.

***   
Eggsy asking for his advice on how to fit in to the upper class was touching. Listening to him talk from half a world away about how he was teaching himself about art or how much he already appreciated dance, made him wonder about whether Eggsy would appreciate jazz or baroque music. That night -- well, afternoon for Eggsy -- made them friends rather than just trusted colleagues.

He hoped Eggsy would avail himself of Merlin's invitation, mostly because he wanted to hear Eggsy wax eloquent about art.

***   
He'd violated several of his own protocols in letting them go home and get cleaned up before coming in. He had no doubt they'd collected DNA samples, but, especially since Arthur's turning, it was imperative to see an agent, if possible, and get his or her report quickly before there was time to cement a lie.

Merlin trusted them. He also had the full feed, not that he wanted to watch them having sex. Agreeing to let them clean up had been a way to stall, to give him time to hide his attraction to Eggsy, to be the professional he needed to be.

The midnight supper was the perfect distraction. Their debriefing was pleasant and thorough. He hadn't expected Eggsy to request a chess game, to remind him of his promise to take him to a jazz club, to ask about his moral take on honey trap assignments, to . Eggsy was constantly a surprise. Feeling a firm hand on his jaw, realizing he was about to be kissed unless he pulled away or said no, had just been the biggest surprise of the evening.

No, the biggest surprise had been the gentle moan in the back of Eggsy's throat. Merlin could have pushed back, surged up, taken him to his quarters upstairs. Eggsy would have gone with him. It would have been nice to have a night with a young, willing, and sensuous man. But something about that moan had been a promise, an offer of something more, a chance to have more between them than warm sheets and happy smiles.

Eggsy flat out said, "All you have to do is ask."

And Merlin pulled him back for a kiss, wanting to hear that moan again. When they broke apart, he asked Eggsy to join him for jazz. He was offering time to get to know each other, time to be sure, because in two kisses, Merlin knew he wanted whatever more Eggsy was willing to give him.

***   
He leaned in the door frame and listened to Eggsy sing a lullaby from _Mary Poppins_ to his little sister. One glance between them after Eggsy had spotted that yellow car, and Merlin had known they were about to be fathers. He listened to Eggsy calm voice from upstairs and made certain that Daisy felt nothing but protection and contentment from him.

That night, they'd made love slowly, Eggsy saying words of love and passion and permanence. Merlin had known all those things about them and their relationship. But hearing the words, hearing Eggsy's voice deep with desire and rough with passion had cemented them together.


	3. Phone Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much what the chapter title says it is. A couple of married men apart from each other and still managing to have sex.

"Merlin."

He knew that voice and shivered pleasantly when he heard it. "Eggsy, call me on the phone. What I think you're about to suggest is not optimal use of Kingsman tech. Not to mention, it would end up in a permanent file somewhere."

"I wouldn't mind. What we have is permanent already."

Merlin chuckled, "Which is why we don't need it on file with Kingsman. Don't shock Morgana's chooks."

"When are you off shift?"

"Fifteen minutes, maybe twenty by the time I've explained everything."

"And how long for you to get to your quarters?"

"Another ten, purely because I'd like to have a quick shower."

"Then Merlin," Eggsy's voice was low and commanding, "I expect a call on our private phone in thirty minutes from my mark… Mark."

"Yes, sir."

***   
He lay on the bed with just a sheet over him as he dialed the only number on this phone.

"Hello, my love," he heard Eggsy's voice and smiled.

"Hello, _mo chridhe_ , I've missed you."

"What have you missed?"

"Mmm. Chess."

"'Zat all?"

Merlin paused. "I've been thinking about your name."

"Codename, first name, surname, or nickname?"

"At some point, you'll have to tell me how you got your nickname, but, no, I was thinking of your codename."

"All right." 

Merlin could hear him relaxing and said, "Gareth was the kitchen night. Did you know his name means gentle?"

"'Zat where Gary's from?"

"No. Different derivations. He was called Beaumains because he'd never done hard labor, although I think using a broad sword would have toughened up anyone's hands. That's what I've been thinking about. You do have beautiful hands."

"Nah. They're useful and all, but they're not pretty."

Merlin said, "Did I say pretty? They're beautiful. I've watched you cradle a baby's head with them."

"You've seen me kill with them."

"Many beautiful things are dangerous. When they're used right, though…"

He thought he could hear Eggsy smile. "And what's the right way to use them at this moment."

"Well," Merlin's voice went rough, "If you were here, you could give me a back rub."

"I could. Just your back wants rubbing?"

Merlin chuckled. "No, _mo chridhe_ , definitely not."

"I love that sound. Imagine that's how a cheetah would sound if it purred."

"Oh, it's my voice that turns you on."

"It's your _existence_ turns me on. Haven't even touched myself, and I want you so bad I'm dripping."

"Are you?"

"You saying you're just lying there?"

"No, Eggsy, I've been hard since you gave me an order downstairs. I'm sure you've been fully aware of that, even if you are half a world away."

"D'ya always get it up when someone orders you 'round? 'Cause that could make me think about your relationships with Arthur. Arthurs."

"Just from you, _mo chridhe_."

"So… if I ordered you to touch yourself the way you want my hands to touch you, what would you do?"

Merlin said, "I'd obey."

"Where do you want me to touch you, my lover? Tell me how you're touching yourself."

"Kissing you is the greatest treat in the world, so the first thing I'd want is your lips against mine, your hands stroking my shoulders."

He heard Eggsy sigh. "You got broad shoulders. I love that long neck on you, want to mark it up. Is that what you're doing? Stroking your shoulders?"

"No," his voice had gone dark. "My hands are on my chest, trying to touch me like you do with your hands flexing and exploring."

"I love that. Love it on your back, too, feeling your muscles move under my hands, feels like I'm riding a leopard."

"A leopard?"

"If you'd rather be a cheetah…"

Merlin laughed. "No, though I admit I've always liked tigers."

"C'n live with tiger. Your eyes certainly look like one of them."

"Do they?"

"I know you're vain about your eyes. You know they're intimidating and beautiful." There was a long pause. Eggsy said, "Put the phone on speaker and lay it on the pillow beside you."

"I have."

"Now, let me hear every sound you make. Stroke one hand up your inner thigh -"

"Swine."

Eggsy chuckled. "I know how that gets you." He heard Merlin's gasp. "Grip yourself with your other hand, and let it slide loosely, like you do when you stroke me and don't want me to come yet."

There was a slight inward hiss and Merlin said, "Even like this, I won't last long."

Eggsy gave a considering "Hmm."

Merlin said, "Hmmm?"

"I can think of several ways to slow you down or make you stop. Do I want to?"

"Please don't. I miss you so much, _mo chridhe_."

Eggsy's voice went low. "I won't, but it's tempting. You beg so beautifully."

"Are you, um?"

Eggsy snickered. "My love, you taught me seduction. I know you can use 'masturbating' in a sentence."

"According to your partners, you didn't need instruction."

"I'm close. Want to hear you first. Want to imagine your eyes closing as you take your…" There was a low cry and he could tell Merlin was coming from the sounds and the gentle words pouring from him. Eggsy relaxed his head against the pillows half a world away and followed him over the precipice."

Later, after they'd cleaned up some, they talked quietly, fighting sleep.

"Merlin, you changed how I saw the world. Not in training, little bit, but mostly that was Harry. He saw the potential. Feels like you saw _me_ \-- right from the start."

Merlin whispered. "You have such a huge heart, and that I saw from the beginning. I wonder when I first loved you, sometimes. I know how long it took me to say it, but when I look back, I think I must have already loved you to trust you with the fate of the world."

"Loved me. Maybe. Fell in love with me?"

The pause lasted a long time as Merlin thought. He chuckled softly and said, "Yes. I know exactly when it was. At the jazz club, when you asked me why I thought you should learn Turkish. I was surprised and then you told me all the things you'd noticed -- and they were unconscious -- to bring you to that conclusion. You have such a good mind."

"Terrible education, though."

"You speak three other languages now. You converse well on a much wider variety of topics than I can, and it's not just shallow conversation. I won't pretend I didn't notice you were beautiful when you were breaking that very expensive one way glass, or that I didn't admire your ability to think quickly when in freefall, but your ability to put together disparate pieces of information as easily as breathing…" His voice dropped to a low rumble, "That was deeply sexy."

"You want to know when it was for me?"

"Yes, Eggsy."

"When you told me about music while I was in Australia. That's when I fell."

There was a long pause. "I wish I didn't feel like I was already half way to sleep," Merlin said.

"Sweet dreams, my love. It's time for me to start my day."

"Come home soon, _mo chridhe_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a day or two later than intended because I'm working on two other stories. I also took the time to see Mark Strong in the [NTLive version of A View from the Bridge](http://ntlive.nationaltheatre.org.uk/productions/ntlout9-a-view-from-the-bridge).


End file.
